


Snowblind

by BindiTheSkunk



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Frodo Baggins, Alternate Universe - No One Ring, Baby Frodo, Bilbo & Frodo Baggins In Erebor, Dwarf & Hobbit Cultural Differences, Dwarves and Hobbits Have the Same Lifespan, Emotionally Constipated Thorin, Eventual Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, F/M, Frodo has everyone wrapped around his fingers, Hurt Bilbo Baggins, M/M, No Sauron, Protective Thorin, Sassy Bilbo Baggins, Temporarily Blind Character, The One Ring Was Destroyed Long Ago, Thorin Has No Sense Of Direction, Thorin is a Softie, Thrain Is A Good Father, Thrain Loves Babies, Thrain is not an asshole, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole, Thror Is A Good Grandfather, Thror is not an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BindiTheSkunk/pseuds/BindiTheSkunk
Summary: Alone with a baby after the destruction of their home, Bilbo Baggin's finds help in an unexpected place...
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 90
Kudos: 451





	1. Chapter 1

_Cold..._

_Cold..._

_Frozen..._

_Need...to ...keep...moving..._

Bilbo trudged through the thick snow, the little bundle in his arms feeling like a huge rock after walking for so many hours without stopping, they had been traveling for creator knows how long and it seemed like now they were heading upwards, and this made him hope, at least, a bit, perhaps he was heading into Rivendell now? Even if they did not want to give him sanctuary, elves loved children and would most certainly take Frodo.

They had to ... _so cold..._ he could hardly move...

He had wrapped the babe up as best he could, using whatever proper material and even rags he could sew together, using whatever scraps he had left to lengthen his pants and wrap around his feet, as even his thick soles and fur could not protect him that much from the biting chill as winter drew near, his clothing now looked like it belonged to a rag doll.

Several people paid them no mind, not caring about a strange little creature and its apparent spawn, turning them away if Bilbo did not pay what little coin he had for some form of decency.

A few other beings that he had come across had been merciful and taken the small skills the older hobbit possessed to pay him a few coins here and there, but washing dishes and sewing horse blankets did not pay much, he wished he did in fact possess the same green thumb his kin did, perhaps it would have earned him more if he gardened also, but it was better than nothing, Frodo had not seemed to have suffered too much for it, but he was not as plump as a baby hobbit should be, a fact that scared Bilbo a good bit.

Oh...light..there was light! He saw it, they were almost there! Just a few more feet!

Sharp needles of pain shot through the hobbit's legs and the snow was also biting into his eyes as he tried to focus on the illumination in the distance, stinging horribly as the snow got deeper and deeper, safety only a few moments away ... till finally..

His body gave out

Bilbo fell hard

Somehow he managed to turn his body just enough to avoid falling on and injuring Frodo, the poor infant was shrieking now, scared from the tumble and knowing something was terribly wrong with his caretaker, but could do nothing about it to help.

So the Frodo did the one thing he could do

Scream

\--

"You just had to go and get that extra deer for the feast! We had plenty for every dwarrow there and our human guests and now we are stuck in this storm!" Thorin scolded his sibling who was carting a large deer over his shoulders as Thorin looked around trying to look for something that looked familiar, igoring Frerin's complaints about the animal getting heavy.

He had wanted the bloody thing so badly he could carry it himself!

Suddenly an ear-splitting sound cut through the roar of the storm and sent a shiver that was not from cold down both dwarves spines.

"What is that pitiful sound?" Thorin asked, already running towards the noise, the back of his head screaming at him what it was, but at the same time praying that he was wrong.

"Could be a banshee!" Frerin shouted behind him still carting the carcass on his shoulders.

"Do not be absurd!" Thorin scolded as he saw a flash of red through the thick snow and coming closer saw a red-faced baby wailing as loud as its little lungs would allow and the dark haired prince was for once glad his sibling's gluttony had led them outside and scooped the child up before making sure the larger figure in the was alive.

This was a creature he had never seen before, ears shaped like a leaf and thick fur on the feet and its clothing, a jacket that at one point might have been a pretty red was now made to look like some Childs messily made toy from the patches and was filthy.

Thankfully the limbs on the creature were red and had not yet turned black signaling it was too late for much help and Thorin shrugged off his own cloak ignoring the chilly bite into his flesh at this action "Frerin! drop the beast and take the babe! I will help his parent"

The blond prince quickly took the child who's gut-wrenching cries had died down to whimpers as he sensed help had finally arrived and snuggled into Frerin for warmth and comfort, of which the dwarf was happy to give making sure the baby was secured into his vest and pulled his own cloak further around himself to shield Frodo.

Thorin wrapped the fur around the older creature and lifted him up, disturbed by how light it was, dirty curls tickling his nose for a moment before he started heading for Erebor, now being able to see the torches, glad that it was so close and paranoia twisting in his guts at the thought that the pointy-eared thing was so close and yet so far from help and might not have been found till spring, both him and his babe nothing but brittle bones or a preserved horror from the cold.

_Warmth..._

_Softness..._

_Is this was death felt like? It was not so bad...._

_Something tight...around his head...._

Reality hit him like a bolt of lightning

Frodo!

Bilbo began to thrash

His eyes open but seeing nothing, something was over his eyes, and he was trapped in something! 

Strong but gentle hands grabbed his wrists forcing him to stop 

"Now now lad none of that... you're safe here, your eyes took a beating from the snow, but nothing too serious, the salve I put on you will prevent infection and soothe any pain you might have, your peepers just need a rest, as does all of you," said a low voice, older, smelled of tea and herbs, the hands that still held his wrists were leathery, hard worker, the hands did not belong to a man, nor an elf, too large.

"F-rodo...where...is..Frodo?"

Oh was that horrible croak his voice?

"Ah the little one! Seems our king has taken a shine to the tiny thing! He could not be in safer hands, I assure you that! But I'll have someone fetch him so you can more or less see for yourself.... **GLOIN!!!** Make yourself useful and have the babe brought in here for our guest!" the healer bellowed making Bilbo wince at the volume .

An annoyed noise that sounded off near the hobbit's side from another person, dwarf, Bilbo's brain now provided him, the sound of a door groaning open and heavy boots echoing through a nearby hall sounded into his ears.

Where had they ended up?

\--

Thorin's dignity was in pieces as he tried to keep a straight face at the scene in front of him

"Oh, I remember when you and your siblings were this little! You used to love to try and chew on my beard! Your mother almost fell out of her chair from laughing so hard!" Thrain gave a laugh himself as he saw his oldest son had turned red.

Thorin was thankful his father did not get around babies too often, as he always got like this, and that the child in question was too young to tell anyone the stories Thrain rained upon his ears as he sat upon his lap, blue eyes looking up at the dwarf king curiously.

"Must you tell him all our childhood stories father?" Thorin asked trying to will his face back to its normal shade and failing.

"Tis my job son! As King to enlighten the young ones with tales and as a father to embarrass you!" Thrain chuckled and patted his son's shoulder as said son hid his face in his hands.

"Your highness.." came a voice and Thrain turned to offer a warm smile to the newcomer

"Gloin! Nice to see you, has our other guest awoken yet?" Thrain asked as he patted Frodo's back.

"He has your majesty, he is asking for his babe to be brought to him" Gloin said bluntly, this was something Gloin was very good at, neither Thrain or Thorin minded this though, as blunt honesty was better than trying to skirt around issues and more often than not just proved to be an early sign the one in question was untrustworthy.

"Understandable, well little one how about we go see your adad?" Thrain asked Frodo as he stood from his seat, securing the baby on his hip who quickly became interested in the decorations in the dwarfs sleeve "Thorin, you come along too, let us all put any fears he might have to rest right now and get his story, anyone who travels in this weather with a babe, not even in his first year from the looks of it is running from something dangerous or escaped a bad situation, perhaps have Bombur bring in some warm food for his belly if he can handle it"

"Right, it will be done"

Time to figure out who their guest was and how he came to be there and why ...


	2. Chapter 2

Thrain and Thorin walked into the infirmary neither able to keep a smile off their face when Frodo squealed seeing his family member despite said family looking like they got slammed into by a war ram. 

Bilbo smiled hearing the gleeful screech, having gotten very used to that noise over the months they had been traveling and reached out his arms, as much as he never thought he would ever have children, having been quiet content to remain a bachelor the rest of his days, he had grown very attached to the boy.

How could one not? 

A soft weight was placed into his arms and he felt as more pillows were piled up behind him to assist in keeping him upright. 

Frodo babbled happily 

"How did you come to be here? Traveling in this with an infant...you must be in trouble" Thrain said softly, hoping he did not sound like he was scolding the injured creature, he had been through enough already and if he was in trouble, a bit of snow most likely seemed worth it if they got to safety!

Bilbo sighed not wanting to talk about it, but knowing fully well from the stories he had heard that dwarves could be very suspicious of outsiders, and even then, they had saved both him and Frodo, so he supposed he owed them an explanation.

"Our home was ransacked by dark forces, his...parents..." Bilbo bit back a whimper, the thought of his poor cousins...

"You are not his parent?" came another voice, this one was deep, but soft and had a hint of anger behind it at the mention of dark forces. 

"No, his parents were some cousins of mine who had come to visit the Shire and stopped by" the older hobbit said holding Frodo a little tighter "They wanted to go out for a little while, a couples walk, I said I could watch him for a few minutes ..." Bilbo's tongue seemed to turn to clay in his mouth with every word, his throat constricting.

"It's alright, you don't have to say anymore, I understand now, you can get some rest and perhaps we can figure out how to help you find a place to go" Thrain said "Thorin, stay here with the two of them" 

Thorin just nodded knowing his father would want him to make sure their 'guests' were safe, dwarves already had started spreading rumors about them and why they came to Erebor, most nonsense.

Spies? Assassin's? Really? An infant and someone who Thorin could break every bone of with a mild push because of the state he was in? The crown prince was seriously considering asking his father if some kind of event could be done to where people could try and out story each other, sounded easier to deal with and more productive than letting lies get spread because no one had anything better to do with their time...

His grandfather might get a kick out of it 

Oh dear

If both his grandparents, his mother and his father got into the same room with that baby...NO ONE's dignity would survive the meeting.

A shaky voice broke Thorin from his thoughts 

"Er...Mister Thorin? You do not have to keep guard over us, I assure you I am in no state to cause anyone trouble, I can't even see...I am sure your very busy with your own tasks" Bilbo said somewhat nervous, not being able to see someone who was keeping an eye on him was not something he liked at all, especially when they made no attempt so far since the apparent king left...who was this other dwarf anyway?

"I am not here to prevent you from causing trouble, I'm here to make sure you and your child are not disturbed, dwarves are not known for being trusting of newcomers...rumors have already begun to spread through this mountain like water, most foolish, but my father knows how easily silly gossip can turn into severe unrest" Thorin said bluntly and became somewhat concerned when he saw the hobbits face go even paler.

"You are a prince? And you are being forced to-" Bilbo started but a heavy hand was placed on his lower leg quieting him.

"My status means nothing at the moment, till things are more settled and a proper guide can be provided, I am content to be here, it should at least keep me from boring meetings for a while" Thorin chuckled a bit to himself.

Then again...maybe he would see what the fuss was about with the new baby in the mountain...

"May I?" Thorin asked putting his hands under Bilbo's elbows and patted them with the palms of his hands trying to signal what he wanted.

"Hold Frodo?" Bilbo questioned despite knowing the answer and paused a moment thinking it over.

"Sorry if I overstepped..."

"It's alright! It's just been...a long ...you know, here, now be nice Frodo, no pulling" Bilbo told the infant sternly despite knowing the baby had no clue what he was saying and lowered the bundle into the waiting hands. 

Thorin himself could not keep a small smile off his face at the sight of large eyes looking up at him, the babe now much nicer looking after a proper bath and being dressed in some of Frerin's old infant clothes instead of rags, the greenish cloth was now faded from the years and a bit big on the tiny thing, but it was warm and once plumped up Frodo would fit in it just fine.

Frodo gave a contented noise and started to gum on one of Thorin's sleeves making more sweet sounds as he seemed to enjoy the experience of cloth eating.

"I do believe a proper bottle is in order now" Thorin chuckled and freed his sleeve making Frodo pout but he did not cry.

"I'm hoping he did not try and eat anything on your person...he is adventurous when it comes to new things' Bilbo said remembering when he forgot to pin his hair back, since he had no access to proper shears and it had grown out, Frodo had yanked it, hard, before attempting to chew on the curls. 

"I have two nephews, I have been covered in far worse than some baby drool" Thorin admitted honestly and hoping the other did not ask for details, he still had nightmares about one adventure with a newborn Kili...

"Still, if he is bothering you I can take him back..." Bilbo said hoping he did not sound like a complete mother hen...

"It's alright, you should get more rest" Thorin replied, trying to assure the other that Frodo was perfectly safe with him,but the crown prince could not really blame the other for being paranoid, if they had been in some of the nastier places...he shuddered to think about what they had seen, during his trips out of the mountain for peace talks or just traveling for his own curiosity, the prince had seen things he wished he had not...

Not to mention the possibility that the baby in his arms was the only remaining family of the one in front of him ...could they be the last of their kind as well? What was he exactly? Did his kind live all in one place or were they spread across middle earth? Thorin did not know if it was rude to ask what he was, dwarves kept a tight grip on their history and their culture, it was sacred, many species had the same idea, keeping their culture secret from the outside, it was safer that way, kept others from finding ways to take advantage...

If there were more...why had they not found them yet? Was the distance between clans so great? Or did other clans keep to themselves? Ignoring even their own kind if they came from another area? He had a lot of questions to ask when this creature...well perhaps that should be one of the things that he could ask....

"What is your name?" Thorin asked, the adult gave the babes name as Frodo, but had yet to give his own.

"Bilbo....Bilbo Baggin's of the...was...from the Shire" Bilbo answered 

"Well Master Baggins, it is nice to meet you despite the circumstances" Thorin smiled despite the other not being able to see it out of instinct.

"Nice to meet you too" Bilbo smiled himself,wishing he could see the others face...see all of the ones who had helped him so much...

Thorin would wait to ask his questions, till the other got the bandages off and could see them, be able to see they ment no harm...


	3. Chapter 3

Bilbo did not know when he fell asleep ,but he woke up feeling a bit less like he had a pumpkin rolled on top of him, for which he was grateful.

He should go take care of Frodo...why hadn't he cried for food yet...

The hobbit nearly bolted from his bed when something clanged near his left side 

"Oh, I'm sorry about that" Came Oin's voice "was just dealing with another patient" 

"It's alright...er...where is Frodo? He usually cries around this time wanting something to eat" Bilbo said 

"I have him and he is eating right now" Thorin's voice came from the side as the dwarf shifted the position of the bottle in his hand as the infant seemed to be trying to suck the whole thing dry as quickly as was possible! 

"I can feed him so you don't need to bother..." Bilbo did not want to overstep their welcome, this was a prince after all, someone who was used to be waited ON ...and lesser beings in middle earth had proven far more entitled...

"It's fine, I'm used to babes, just wish he was not acting like I am going to steal the bottle from him, he is trying to drink it very fast" Thorin explained, now more curious and concerned.

"Hobbit babies eat a lot, not to mention your very well giving him his first proper meal in...a long time" Bilbo confessed, he normally would have been able to provide for Frodo, he had been a very well off hobbit who could spend all day in his garden, smoking his pipe and enjoying the sunshine, the only real skills he possessed was cooking and sewing, talents his mother had insisted he learned, and for which he was forever grateful as they had kept what little food or minor comforts available to them. 

That's it...he should offer his skills so he did not look like a freeloader...

"I know Sindarian and can cook...sew...I can't do much right now because of my eyes, but the moment I have these bandages off I will do whatever is asked of me to thank you for your help" Bilbo knew his best option was to keep everyone placated, his sharp tongue had been dulled over the months, it had done very little but get him into trouble.

"Did I say anything about that? Perhaps if you wish to stay in the mountain we can talk about finding you proper work, but for now just get well, I'm sure Oin would have my head if I allowed you to do anything before your ready" Thorin said, patting the babe on the back to burp him and remembering how Thror himself had a towel thrown at him by the healer when he thought the ex-king was bothering a newborn Dis when she was sleeping. 

Dwarf healers could get away with very much indeed...

Then again they usually were right and had the patients best interest at heart and, yes, many a time someone was being a bother, so healers less than stellar tact was often overlooked as their count in lives saved was worth more than a bit of lost pride at being shouted at.

"Two more days to be safe and those bandages should be able to come off, I do not want you around bright light for another three though! Mild light only, that means no sewing, reading or doing anything that might strain your eyesight! Your job is sleeping, eating and tending to the baby when you can" Oin said in a tone that left no room for argument, everyone understood that tone from the start.

"Understood..." 

Thorin wondered if he should tell the other Oin also was a midwife...and just gave him new mother advice...

Frodo's babbling drew him out of that line of thought 

"Very talkative isn't he? I am guessing he will be speaking proper words soon" Thorin said trying to make some lighter converasation 

"He's only seven months old..." 

Seven months?! 

"Practically just out of the womb! How long have you been traveling?" Oin asked already making his way over to Frodo to check for any problems he might have missed, Dwarf babies at that age were notoriously fragile and easily made sick.

Bilbo was not sure if he should say, but he already was too deep to backtrack now...

"He was only three weeks old when they came to visit..." 

Both dwarves went pale 

How was this little one still alive?! 

"Hobbit babies are sturdier than most" Bilbo said, trying to keep a calm tone in his own voice making both dwarrow look at each other.

Did one of them say that out loud? 

"A cousin of mine had thirty faunts and they would regularly shake their cradles so violently they would topple out and go for a crawl, sometimes even making it outside before being caught!" Bilbo said almost smiling at the memory, naïve to the dwarves who now had turned an unhealthy shade of grey.

Thirty children? How?! Poor woman's special area must have been nothing more than a windsock after that! Not to mention her children being able to knock over a cradle...and make it outside the safety of their home...

Bilbo could almost smell the panic...

"Their mother was quiet alright, the children are fine..where...fine...I don't know what happened to everyone else...nevermind" Bilbo said,trying to think about something other than what his brain just tried to... he never quiet understood why some of his people chose to have so many children, especially since he was having enough panic and stress with one! He loved Frodo, yes, but he never knew if he was taking good or bad care of him...

Despite how easily he talked about other hobbits faunts going about their chaotic business every time his own little charge coughed Bilbo felt like he was going to have a heart attack! 

He really was turning into his father! 

The door creaked open and Thorin quickly found himself with a face full of his brothers chest as the other lifted the baby from his arms.

"Come here little one! Let me get a good look at you! He looks pretty good in my old clothes doesn't he?" Frerin grinned tickling Frodo's belly making him giggle. 

"Be careful, he's an infant not a Warhammer!" Thorin scolded already reaching to take Frodo back only to be ducked under by his blond sibling.

"Oh relax! Hey how about we take him to see mum? sigin'amad and sigin'adad most certainly would want to play with him too" Frerin said only to pout when the infant was taken from his hold and placed back into Bilbo's for safe keeping. 

"Perhaps when Master Baggin's is feeling up for a visit himself, I don't think taking HIS child around the mountain to show off like some prized toy is a good idea" Thorin said glad to see Bilbo much calmer having Frodo in his arms.

"Frodo loves everyone, but, yes, I would appreciate him not being taken all over a place to people I can't be around myself" Bilbo said, glad at least Thorin saw the fauntling as something other than something new to be gawked at.

He wished he could see his ally in this silliness...

Thorin yanked his sibling out by his braids, hoping Dis would not be next through the door as he knew getting rid of her when she was on a mission was impossible, Fili and Kili too, perhaps it could be a good thing, get everyone in one room after the hobbit was recovered and able to see everyone, that way they could figure out what to do with him, if he would stay in the mountain or if they would send word out and hopefully find any remnants that remained of his people.

Perhaps once Thorin could properly see his face he could have a picture done of him and have it sent out to see if anyone recognized him as a family member...

They would see in two days time...


	4. Chapter 4

The torches were dimmed down in the infirmary as Oin gently unwrapped the bandages "Keep your eyes closed for now Lad, I'll tell you when you can open them" 

Bilbo did as asked, Thorin's presence off to the side, no doubt Frodo in his arms, the older hobbit had grown to trust both the dwarf prince with the infant as he usually was the one keeping him from someone elses poking fingers if Oin did not get to them first.

Oin gently cleaned off the rest of the healing salve and made sure there was no swelling or anything out of the ordinary "Alright, now open, slowly" 

The hobbit let his eyes creak open and blinked away the remaining blurriness that remained, glad that the light in the room had been dimmed, but he could still see well enough despite it.

An older dwarf, Oin, still leaned next to him checking his eyes for redness, a trumpet nearly conking Bilbo in the head that was in the older dwarf's ear. 

"Nice to finally meet you properly" Bilbo said slowly and looked around the room, it was a rather large room, with several, thankfully empty, beds and several other healer dwarves walked around, cleaning or changing some medical device.

"Nice to properly meet you too lad, you look fine, just keep out of bright light the next few days like I said, and afterwards SLOWLY bring the light up as you go, a bit of light reading should be fine when you can be in a decently lit room" Oin said as he collected the old bandages and tossed them into a bin.

Bilbo was a bit disappointed as he missed looking at books and maps, but if he did get a job here, he bet he would be doing plenty of both sooner than later, he could wait if he got to peek into even a small amount of dwarven history.

Frodo's coos drew his attention but they are not what kept it 

Eyes like calm water looked at him, the dwarf was handsome, Bilbo could not help but think, long hair as black as ravens feathers with a braided beard to match, strong jaw under it all and a soft smile, Frodo cradled in powerful but gentle arms.

This ...hobbit...was lovely now that he was not coated in bandages or filth, he still looked haggard, but that did nothing to hide the cute button nose or the eyes like emeralds, soft looking light blond, like the finest gold, Thorin's brain helpfully provided, curly hair framed his face and fell almost passed the hobbits shoulders, perhaps Thorin could convince him to braid it bac-not the time Thorin!!! Bad Dwarf!!!! His father and grandfather would laugh themselves silly at him behaving like a lovestruck school-pebble! 

"You are looking much better now" Thorin said, glad his voice sounded steady despite his heads rather rambunctious thought process in that moment.

"I feel much better thank you" Bilbo responded, also glad his voice remained somewhat normal.

"How about we try walking a bit today? Need to get your blood pumping again!" Oin said already pulling down the many blankets and sheets that had been piled around the hobbit to keep him warm and cushioned.

Bilbo saw he was in a tan tunic and nearly blushed at the idea of someone changing his clothing and pulled his legs to his chest pulling the long cloth over his legs at the sudden knowledge no pants had been provided with the shirt. 

"No need to be so bashful! I have seen far worse than someone in their underwear!" Oin said bluntly, laughing when the hobbit really did go red at the comment.

"C-Could..could I please have some pants?" Bilbo stuttered, the tunic was like a nightgown on him, but it was also exposing more leg than he was comfortable with especially since he knew many of the healers wandering around were female and it was most inappropriate to go around in nothing but a nightshirt no matter which gender you happened to be around!

Oin nodded and thankfully some were laying on a table nearby which Bilbo put on under the sheets, thankful his legs provided little trouble to him during the task before popping back out again. 

"Thorin! Why don't you help him and I'll take the babe?" Oin said making his way over to the prince and was glad when his suggestion was met with no fuss and the healer lifted Frodo into his arms who squealed happily ,quickly going for the looped beard.

Thorin walked over to the bed where Bilbo was already flipping himself around to touch the ground quickly picking them back up again when they hit the chilly stone, feet overly sensitive from the trauma that took place over the months. 

"Would you like some boots? Or perhaps just socks?" Thorin asked seeing the discomfort 

A hobbit in socks or boots?! What an idea! 

Bilbo almost laughed before stopping himself, it was a kind offer after all, not to mention his feet did react rather violently to the cold rock...perhaps he should not care so much about hobbit priority right now, he did want to get up and moving after all so he could get to work.

"Yes, if you don't mind, some socks might help a bit, normally hobbits can go barefoot in snow, but I suppose all that rougher terrain wore through..." Bilbo said as he managed to pull the socks onto his large feet, the tight material feeling strange on his feet used to being bare, but they did help when he touched the floor again.

Thorin held out his hands 

Bilbo took them and managed to stand, but was sure if Thorin let go he would fall as his legs felt wobbly from not being used in so long, but with the dwarf's help he was able to get some proper feeling back in them and walk to the other side of the room. 

He smelled like pine...bad hobbit!!! 

Thorin saw Bilbo's face becoming red and helped him sit back down thinking he was overexerting himself and decided this was as good a time as any to get some answers "If you are willing to tell me, how did you make it into Erebor?" 

"I'm...not quite sure...I was heading for Rivendell, my mother was friend with Lord Elrond...I thought for certain they would take in Frodo...I thought they would be my only hope for at least getting him safe...I didn't have a map and no one seemed interested in telling me where I could find one or let me look at theirs...then the storms started...I did think it was strange the trip was taking so long...months as you know, now I know why...I must have gone right by it..." Bilbo said , feeling like an idiot, but not much one could do without a map...

Thorin looked like he had sucked on a particularly tart lemon

How could others treat someone with an infant so coldly?! It made the princes blood boil, orcs where one thing, they and goblins loved chaos and had no moral ability, but all the other races of middle earth...

"It was not all bad!" Bilbo quickly tried to sooth the temper which was obviously beginning to flare on the dwarven princes face "Several did try and help, point me in the right direction, but elves do seem to enjoy keeping to themselves so no one could give a straight answer..." 

"Someone had to know SOMETHING" Thorin said trying to calm himself, perhaps the ones who did know something just liked having someone who knew random household skills? Many enjoyed picking on those smaller than them....liked making them feel inferior...many sneered at him till they learned he was the prince of Erebor, then he could almost fill a barrel with the drool when they thought he would offer them something!

The stupefied owl look he got when he just walked off was priceless though...and they had the nerve to call dwarves greedy...they mined and crafted ...they put their hearts into it, then others come in and think they can treat his people and others like them as if they were dirt and get a handout afterwards! 

Even a creature with no gold to offer was at risk for being exploited ...

"Nothing can be done now, I'm just glad we found this place, I can never hope to repay you..." Bilbo did his best to smile despite the twisting in his gut as anger tried to surface in him as well at all the mistreatment he had gotten over the months. 

Someone even had the gall to suggest he just leave Frodo at some orphanage! That someone might find him cute and take him in.... like he was nothing more than a PET...It took all the willpower Bilbo possessed not to give the one suggesting it a good kick in the shins! 

Frodo could very well be the only family he had left...he was not going to just leave him in a place that would not offer him any true care, Lord Elrond could have offered him a good home if he had made it there...but perhaps this was a blessing, at least this way they could be together for now...hopefully it would remain that way.

"That is one way to use my beard!" Oin was heard laughing and both turned to see Frodo was using the loops in the old dwarves beard as a foot swing looking like he was having the time of his life giggling away.

Frodo was content and Bilbo was content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it seems I'm making Bilbo kind of dependent on Frodo but he is his family...
> 
> not to mention it's kind of a reference to my headcanon that it was Frodo's arrival in Bilbo's life that kept the older hobbit from becoming another Gollum 
> 
> Remember the scene with Gandalf? Bilbo is PISSED at the wizard and is paranoid with him about the ring and the horror of the scene goes on longer 
> 
> with FRODO however....the scene is scarier,yes, but ends faster, Bilbo IMMEDIETLY snaps out of it and is horrified that he acted that way towards Frodo 
> 
> So Frodo is Bilbo's morality pet of sorts, keeps him sane and seems to be the only (living) relative of his that he regards as being worth anything (as do we the audience ...since which hobbits do we give a crap about at the end besides Frodo, Bilbo and the Gamgee's? (namely Samwise ) 
> 
> I also think Frodo's appearance to Thorin is also an influence to why he took him in but since this is an AU not a headcanon ...yeah...


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh my what an adorable little pebble! Yes!" Thora Ravens-eye cooed as she held Frodo close having been allowed into the infirmary since she was one of the calmer members of Thorin's family and was deemed safe enough to come in before the meeting in a few more days, and because she had refused to wait any longer "Frerin's old clothing does look rather nice on him, just needs to fill it out a bit more, perhaps I can find some of Thorin's old outfits, I think blue would look stunning on him as well, Thorin also was a bit on the smaller side as a babe" 

"He was?" Bilbo asked wondering how anything about Thorin could ever be small, he seemed to radiate dignity and royal bearing as easily as most breathed the air, not that he would tell anyone that...suppose after being blind for a while and not having seen a whole lot of nice things the past months he was just reacting (very ) strongly to finally getting some kindness from someone who just happened to be attractive...

Thankfully Thorin was at a meeting with his father, who had come to fetch him saying that Lady Thora was more than capable of keeping an eye on things. 

She was a rather pleasant dwarrowdam Bilbo had to admit 

Thora was the grandmother to Thorin, Frerin and Dis and wife of Thror, her hair just as black as her eldest grandchild despite having grey streaked down the sides which only added to her own regal bearing, her beard, like most female dwarfs was wispy around the sides but she had a goatee which was braided and fell down to her breast which Frodo held in his hand at the moment, thankfully not trying to eat it.

"Yes, he was, bald as a newborn rabbit, came early into this world...Lis was heartbroken thinking he would not survive...and Sif thought her daughter would never recover from thinking that she had done something wrong to harm him, but he made it...grew strong and she had two more successful pregnancies, she's very proud of them all, as am I" Thora smiled softly "I even had portraits done of them as newborns, perhaps later on you would like to see them? I could even have one done of your little pebble" 

"That's alright...though I might take you up on looking at those pictures..." Bilbo gave his own grin at the thought of seeing Thorin's baby pictures and it made him feel a little less nervous about the meeting coming up where he and Frodo would be in a room full of royalty as they decided what to do with them...Thrain, Frerin and Thora seemed pleasant enough, as was Thorin, but was Thror? Was Lis? her parents? Dis? Family was obviously important to dwarves, would they immediately turn on him if one of the others did not like him? 

A soft hand covered his own 

"Your over-thinking aren't you? Thorin gets the same look when he's thinking about all the negative ways something can go, relax, no harm will come to either of you, my husband can be a royal stubborn arse at times but he is not cruel, not to mention Thrain is the one ruling now, he is the one who gets the final say and he adores Frodo, you just have to be yourself and explain what you told Thorin, its all just formality in the end, to make sure the rest of the mountain is put at ease" Thora said as she handed Frodo back to Bilbo and stood up "I'll have some tea brought in, Thorin should be back soon and I want him to take you to the garden for some fresh air, the sky is overcast so its not going against Oin's orders and I'm sure you both feel stuffed up in this room" 

She was not wrong...

Thorin returned to find his grandmother and Bilbo sipping some tea, little Frodo asleep in a nearby cradle 

Hopefully he would not wake with the idea to knock it over...

"Oh, Thorin there you are, I was hoping you could take Bilbo to the gardens, the mountain is stuffy and everyone else is going out to enjoy the day, the babe will be safe in here, if he wakes up I will bring him out to you, he needs some clean air as well after all" Thora said 

Thorin just nodded, since he knew better than to argue with her, you would be better off to just rip out a chunk of your own beard then and there! She might not be the reigning queen, but she was still a force to be reckoned with and when in cahoots with his mother and other grandmother...there was bound to be something set on fire or some idiot was going to be very humiliated indeed...

"Come Master Baggins, I will lead you out" 

\--

The snow, now that it was not raging around everyone, was very lovely.

It covered the landscape like one might see in a painting, softly settled onto the buildings in Dale as he saw small figures in brightly colored clothing of all shapes and sizes wander the streets below going about their day without a care.

It felt weird being without Frodo, he had never been more than three feet away from him the past months, but he was safe with Thora and getting a little time to himself again was nice even if he did have a tag along of sorts in Thorin, it was good to have another adult around in all honesty, he liked being alone before...things change he supposed when you had no choice but to face the world with only an infant for company.

"When the snow clears more we can go into Dale, King Bard and his queen are pleasant enough for menfolk and the vendors sell things from all over, perhaps you will find something from your homeland" Thorin explained as he sat in the snow wanting to give the hobbit some hope he could find a little piece of home in Erebor's market.

Bilbo doubted he would find anything there though, Shire folk rarely exported or imported any goods further than Bree and boasted that they only had Shire made items in their homes, Bag End had been filled with Shire quality items that his father had found or inherited and whatever items his mother took a fancy to and could fill her pockets with on her adventures or convince another to carry what she could not.

He was sure that human field tender still had no idea how he got convinced to carry a rather large stone into the Shire borders...

Or how Belladonna rolled it the rest of the way to her home...and almost flattening her future husbands foot in the process

The hobbit sat down a few feet from Thorin and watched the town bustle about for a while, despite sitting in ice his bottom offered no complaints yet at the cold, dwarven clothing was thick, designed for harsh conditions and he had been given sturdy winter boots to wear with a green cloak, all in all he was warm despite the frozen air. 

"Do you need more layers? I'm sure-" Thorin started not sure how to break the long silence, something was telling him to keep speaking, to learn more about the tiny hobbit.

"I'm alright thank you" Bilbo smiled and Thorin hoped his red face would be blamed on the cold 

What was going on with him?   
\--

Bilbo blushed himself seeing the sun rise up behind the dwarf, illuminating him as if he were a picture in a storybook, catching Thorin's hair making it shine, every detail on his clothing, from the Durin sigil on his sleeves to the cloak clasp shaped like a raven, its wings spread wide with a sapphire resting in its breast.

He felt like a teenager! Staring at someone like he was...it was very unbefitting of a Baggins of bag end...but there was no Bag End to be a Baggins of...not to mention its not like anything would come of it, Thorin was heir to the throne of this massive kingdom and Bilbo had a child to care for, no one would take someone like that...

Thorin got closer and looked the other over trying to sort his thoughts

Honey curls shined in the slowly peeking out sunlight, all thoughts of Oin's orders forgotten as Thorin took in every detail of the hobbits face, then a thought struck him as if it was an elvish arrow.

Could this be his One? 

The desire to be close 

Blushing like a pebble 

How was he going to explain this?! This was most inappropriate considering everything the other had gone through...he could just wait and let the other get settled, find something he enjoyed and let things take there course...but what if he chose to leave? Wanted to go far away? Go to that elvish house like he originally planned? 

Thorin would not stop him if that is what he wanted...but he would let the hobbit know what was going on, it was only right, but after the meeting, no need to stress him out beforehand. 

Bilbo wondered what Thorin was thinking about, his face was tensed up, he got closer to the hobbits own sitting spot, saying nothing, periodically looking over before looking away, had he done something wrong? Surely the other would tell him if Bilbo had offended him in some way! 

Was he perhaps also nervous about the meeting? Why? Surely this would be a cakewalk for the prince who was most likely introduced to politics and matters of the kingdom from the moment he could speak! A simple talk with his family should be nothing....right? Oh now he was just worrying himself...

"We should head inside, the sun is becoming too bright even for my comfort and I can see your starting to shake" Thorin said as he helped Bilbo to his feet, for which the hobbit was grateful, for both his still recovering body and for the fact it allowed him to be close to the dwarf if even for a few moments. 

Both headed inside to prepare themselves for what was to come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning this story will not be very long at all...its mostly just a cute little fic before I start working on my darker TGS fanfiction "If I could reach you"


	6. Chapter 6

The meeting room that Bilbo thought would involve sitting at an uncomfortable stone table as eyes glared down at him and Frodo was nothing of the sort

He was allowed into the royal wings living room so that the whole family and a few other council members who had been invited to act as witnesses would be able to sit comfortably in their own chairs or on sofas where they currently were sipping tea and making mild small talk as Bilbo waited for someone to officially say something about the actual purpose of him being there, Frodo snuggly wrapped in furs nearby sleeping away.

Thorin had 'suggested' the living room as a meeting place after mentioning that the real meeting room might be too cold for such a young infant to be in and would help Bilbo feel more secured. 

Thrain had a knowing smile on his face at this but said nothing

His son would tell them in his own good time 

Two of his children had found their Ones, he could not be happier....well...Frerin still needed to find someone, but that boy was wilder than a Warg pup with two wizzers and just as against a proper bath, oh well, maybe when Thorin had his wedding he would get the urge to settle down himself and would search for the other half of his own soul. 

Oh! Perhaps little Frodo could be a part of the wedding! He could be pushed down the isle with the binding beads in his lap, though he might want to eat them...perhaps if they were in a bag?   
\--  
Thror wondered if he should be concerned about the grin on his sons face ...

Both his son and grandson were both acting strange...a baby in the mountain was something to celebrate, no doubt, and the chance to learn more about another race, but something else was going on and he wanted to find out what! His wife also seemed to be hiding something, he might have given the throne to his son but he was still A king from under the mountain and he was not going to have the wool pulled over his eyes! 

This meeting would hopefully clear everything up before he had to order an explanation and that rarely ended well when Thora was near...his ear still hurt from the last time.

"Perhaps I should begin?" Thror said, getting to his feet and brushing imaginary dirt from his robes clearing his throat "All we really want to know is how our impromtu guest happened upon Erebor and what he plans on doing next, now, we can not, in good faith allow him to venture out in such weather with an infant if he does want to leave Erebor-"

Did Thorin just wince? Must be the light...

Oh now Thrain just did it...

"But we also want to be assured that our people feel comfortable having a stranger in the mountain, hence why we have called a few council members to join us so they may witness Master Baggins telling us his story, so all of Erebor can be put at ease, do we all understand this?"

Everyone nodded 

Thrain stood and made his way to the front of the room where Bilbo sat "You may stand and give your explanations now" 

Bilbo nodded and stood from his seat after setting the teacup in his hands on the table, thankful his shaking hands had not spilled any liquid or broke the delicate cup.

Taking a deep breath the hobbit began 

"I was not planning to come to Erebor, I had hoped to find sanctuary at the home of Lord Elrond in Rivendell, my mother had been friends with him and I had hoped that even if they did not take me, they would at least offer Frodo a safe and loving home, but after many accidental misleads and I'm guessing some deliberate ones from those I came across I ended up here and collapsed...where your princes found us and saved both our lives, for which I will forever be grateful...we have no other place we could go, I would rather stay and work here, that way I can always be sure of Frodo's safety and so I can at least, in part, repay you all for your kindness to us" Bilbo finished, praying he would not faint from how lightheaded he felt and looked up...

Thorin was smiling at him as was everyone else 

"We accept you into our kingdom and hope you both find happiness in its walls" Thrain said softly "You may sit down now" 

Bilbo almost fell back into the cushions in relief where Sif patted his back 

"Relax, you did fine, have some more tea, your shaking like a leaf" 

Thorin felt like bouncing, his One was going to stay in the mountain! And no one in the room seemed to be bothered by this fact, that was a good sign going forward, get everyone used to Bilbo before he announced anything...

He gave his speech clearly and was to the point, that was a good trait in any future consort...slow down Thorin, he does not even know he is your One yet! And he would not have to worry about being king for decades to come, he had plenty of time to properly court Bilbo and bond with Frodo as he grew, he could go slow, two years was seen as proper courting time between two dwarves, he would have to take it even slower being of the royal house and follow hobbit courting traditions as well if he wanted to show his conviction to the other.

He would tell him after everyone was done talking, escort him to a proper room and explain his feelings and what Dwarvish Ones were, the hobbit would more than likely be confused and perhaps even think he was being improperly propositioned.

Thorin would have to assure the other they would go at the hobbits pace, the prince under the mountain understood everything must be going at a whirlwind for Bilbo, but if he waited too long the other might think his actions where less than honorable. 

He would wait fifty years if that is what it took for Bilbo to be comfortable and for them to get to know each other.

Frodo woke up and was rather unceremoniously plopped into Thror's lap by Dis who said he needed to meet their newest member too.

Thror looked at the little one who looked back with big blue eyes that reminded him so much or his eldest grandson when he was first born ...

A smile spread across the ex-king under the mountains face as he gently bounced the infant in his lap, a natural response from years of practice before frowning a bit "My goodness this baby practically weighs nothing! Has he been eating properly?" 

"Trust me, the little one eats! He eats a lot!" Frerin laughed as he picked Frodo up wanting some cuddles for himself "I gave him a bottle and he looked at me like he was expecting a second!" 

Seems the newest official game of the Durin clan would be 'pass the fauntling' ...

Frodo did not seem to mind this new purpose in his young life 

He got to chew on all sorts of new metals and clothing ,even hair when he could reach it, the faunt was perfectly happy.

"I think I will take them to their new room now, it is getting late" Thorin said hoping he would not sound too suspicious.

Everyone cleared out to go to their rooms and Thorin took Frodo, glad to see the little one was already fast asleep, no doubt tired from all the excitement and finding several new playmates. 

Bilbo and Thorin walked down the hallway, neither saying anything for a while before the dwarf prince finally found the words.

"I found something out a few days ago" Thorin started as he opened the door to the room 

"Oh? What might that be?" Bilbo asked, curious

"Have you ever been told about Ones? As in Dwarven soulmates?" Thorin really wished he was better at this...

"A little bit from your grandmother, she says your creator forged you from stone and split your soul in half and you are always hoping to find the other half of it" Bilbo recounted, Thora had been eager to tell him dwarven history, a fact which seemed strange considering how secretive he had been told Dwarves were...

"Yes...well...we have a way to know when we have found them...and they are not always a dwarf...we get...a fluttery feeling in our chests...we want to be next to that person, I suppose what...erm...what I...I do believe you are my One..." Thorin went red as a ruby and briefly considered hiding his face in Frodo's blankets. 

"I-I am?" Bilbo stuttered looking at the red-faced dwarf in shock, how was that possible? 

"Do not misunderstand, I don't want you to feel I'm pressuring you into anything, we will go at your pace in this, I just don't want to keep it a secret from you and have you think I am a dishonest dwarf..." Thorin settled the baby in his arms into the provided cradle and turned back to Bilbo who was still staring at him like he suddenly grew scales.

"I will have to think about...all this" 

"Take as much time as you need" 

Bilbo's heart fluttered in his chest as he thought back to those feelings...he did want to be near Thorin, he obviously cared for him and Frodo both...

Perhaps things would be alright now

Yes, they would be just fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said this was just supposed to be something short and sweet...now onto my TGS fanfiction and then once THAT is done perhaps another hobbit fanfic? Or should I start my "We are who we make ourselves" sequel?
> 
> What do you all think?


End file.
